William Afton
William Afton (also known as Purple Guy, and Dave Miller in Five Nights at Freddy's: The Silver Eyes) was responsible for The Missing Children incident mentioned in the original games. He is the designer of the Sister Location Animatronics and is the Technician/Owner of Circus Baby's Rentals and Entertainment. Appearance William Afton is only ever seen in various minigames throughout the Fnaf series. He is represented as a purple-coloured guy with bright white eyes and a large grin, sometimes wearing a yellow accessory on his chest, presumably a badge. In Five Nights at Freddy's 3 he is given a moving sprite animation and facial expressions. During the SAVETHEM Death Minigame, in which he has glowing, white eyes, a yellow object on his chest which resembles a badge and holds a purple object, which is speculated to be a weapon or tool, or extends his hand in a beckoning pose. In the introduction to FNaF Sister Location, he speaks with a British accent. Personality His background is mostly told via silent actions within retro-graphics, or by reading between the lines throughout the games. Between his minigame presence and piecing together information gleaned from the phone calls as well as the posters in Five Nights at Freddy's, the community has been able to discover lots of hidden information about William. William Afton is the murderer of the six children that sparked the downfall of both Fredbear Entertainment and Fazbear Entertainment, and started the chain of events that leads the players through the series. Judging by his actions and appearance within the minigames, William Afton is cruel and cold-blooded, taking pleasure in his crimes with an unceasing smile. It isn't until he is confronted by the ghosts of the five kids that he shows any other emotion, fear. Role in Sister Location In the opening scene of Sister Location an interviewer is heard asking him questions about the new animatronics. They inquire why certain features were added and express their concerns, but he avoids answering the specific features they refer to. Role in The Silver Eyes See here. William Afton is the main antagonist of the novel Five Nights at Freddy's: The Silver Eyes. Trivia * It's possible that William Afton is the Player in Sister Location, as Baby (Ennard) mentions that the Player came back to see Afton's daughter again. *If William Afton is the Player from Sister Location, it further proves that Sister Location and the first 4 FNaF games are on separate timelines, because in FNaF3 he dies by hiding in a wet springlock suit. However his death in FNaF3 may have happened after he was possessed by Ennard in Sister Location, meaning that he died twice. **But William in the Silver Eyes book said he is one of them and he is described to have survived the Springlock accidents. * If William Afton is the Player from Sister Location, then Phone Guy from FNaF1 told the player about both of his deaths, having been 'stuffed' in a suit, and by having a metal endoskeleton being forced inside of him. Category:Sister Location Category:Male